This invention relates generally to bearings, and more particularly to bearings for use between two components which move relative to each other.
Numerous types of mechanical assemblies require bearings to provide low-friction contact between two components. Numerous types of bearings are known, such as plain bushings, hydrodynamic and hydrostatic bearings, and rolling element bearings.
For some applications it is desirable to employ a plain bearing or bushing design using exclusively “hard” materials (e.g. metals or ceramics). These materials are suitable for harsh industrial environments including for example high temperatures or pressures, or caustic or corrosive fluids.
Sliding bearing assemblies using two hard elements of conventional design will be, however, subject to rapid wear. First, a bearing having one hard, rigid element on another will not be perfectly shaped to a nominal geometry. Such imperfections will result in points of high stress, thus causing localized wear. Furthermore, two hard elements would lack the resilient nature of “soft” materials.